Revolution
by izfangirl12
Summary: We are all capable of evil. Even Gods. Even Angels. It's an inevitable reality we all have to face. As we trained with the Teen Titans over the years, we faced that reality, battled it and denied it. We lost ourselves in the blinding fog that consumed our beings, turned us against one another, and darkened our once bright world of childhood. But it's burden we face as deities.


**_Serious summary, Rae._**

 ** _Aww. . . Thank you! I didn't mean it to be so serious. I apologize, it's more upbeat than I made it sound. But I suck at summaries and that was the best I got._**

 ** _It's ok, it was a little confusing though._**

 ** _Let me clarify: This is the story about Aaron and Sarah, two little kids with extraordinary abilities. Little do they know, they are actually the hosts of the pagan Sun God and the Moon Spirit. Their abilities have caught the eye of the Justice League. Paranoid that they might misuse their powers, they decide to place the kids in the care of the Teen Titans. To train. As they train with the Teen Titans and face infamous criminals as well as the horrors of puberty and school, they learn about the cruelty of reality._**

 ** _Sucky summary, but it's more elaborate than the first one you gave for the story._**

 ** _Help me out the summary guys!_**

Bright ocean blue eyes clashed with the horizon of the famous Jump City, but her eyes fell upon the "T" shaped tower on the small island out in the distance. A gentle breeze brushed her long thick black hair across her porcelain cheeks, a light stinging sensation flushed her cheeks from the cold. But you would think she would be used to it by now. She crossed her arms to conserve warmth, revealing her light blue Celtic armband tattoo.

"Sarah," a masculine voice called from behind her. The young six-year-old girl peered over her shoulder to see an older muscular male version of herself in an armored suit of darkness standing a few feet away from her."It's time to go in." He extended out a large gloved hand to her. She took it without a thought.

"Aaron! Get over here!" A curvy woman of 17, dressed in a similar suit of armor as the man behind her shouted out to the ten-year-old boy. Her eyes flashing an intense red color.

"But Mom! It's Robin's R-Cycle!" The black haired boy with beautiful sea-green eyes dressed in a simple plaid shirt and ripped jeans with black converse sneakers whined to the woman.

"Aaron!" The man roared.

"Ugh!" He grunted in surrender and trudged over to the two adults. Earning a slap on the back of his head from his father.

"Come on, dad! I was gone for like two seconds." Aaron said, rubbing his head.

"What if someone abducted you? What then?"

"I would blast them with a fireball."

"Andy, let's face it. They would bring him back with ten seconds." The woman chuckled as she led everyone inside the rather tall glass building.

"Wow," Sarah said under her breath as she observed the elegant architecture of the building. The glass windows gave exposure to so much natural light, that electric lights weren't needed during the day. The natural wood beams and foundation gave it all the more a genuine feel of well, nature. As Sarah and her family walked through the lobby, they came across a beautiful rushing fountain of while marble, of what resembled in her mind, the Fountain of Youth. She leaned over and dragged her fingertips along the silky ripples of the water. A rare smile found it's way to her pale pink lips.

"Can I help you?" A receptionist asked as they approached the front desk. The woman in black took out a card and handed it to the other woman. "Right this way, please."

She led them towards the glass elevator gracefully, as her heels _clinked_ and _clacked_ against the marble. Her aura pulsing a bright pink color, Sarah noted.

"12th floor, department 5," she said as they loaded themselves into the elevator and began ascending.

"Woah." Aaron gasped as he looked out over the city. Every grey building and sun-glared window twinkled in his forever wide and curious eyes. Sarah glanced back at the woman's reflection as she caught her father's attention. She winked at him seductively. Her dad rolled his eyes and glared out the side if the elevator. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors flew open. Immediately an odd sensation washed over the children.

"Follow me, please." She said, and led them down a small hallway and opened a lonely door on the right. "Here you are, if you need anything just call down."

Sarah peaked her head out from behind her father, and noticed there were only three men in the conference room. She didn't recognize any of them. One of them was dressed in her favorite color: blue. Along with a flowing red cape and slicked back hair and and a giant 'S' on his chest. The other one, scared the young girl. His aura was intimidating, even to her. He was dressed in a black bat-like costume and a mask that covered half his face. When his cold eyes landed ob her, she whimpered and hid behind her father. Sarah peaked around the room until she found a teenage boy who held a pleasant bright aura similar to her brother's. He had black spiky hair and dressed in a red and green outfit with black heavy-duty combat boots and a mask that covered only his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Welcome, Andrew and Samantha, Sarah and Aaron. It is much appreciated that you could be here at such short notice." The man in blue said as he approached the family.

"Y-you. You are. . . Ah!" Aaron barely managed to get out. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her brother's strange action. Never in her life has she seen Aaron smile like that. She thought she was going to explode. "You're Superman! And-and Batman and Robin! Dudes, you're like legendary!"

Superman chuckled and knelt down to the ten-year-old's level. "Not as legendary as you and your sister, Aaron."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He perched a midnight eyebrow out of confusion.

"You're both very special. You're like us, but in your own way." He said as he place a hand on the boy's bony shoulder. "We hope to see more of that in the future."

Samantha brushed the hero's hand off her son's shoulder, shooting a threatening death glare towards him when their eyes met. He stood up and eyes the mysterious woman in black's actions. Tension grew in the small room- even Aaron could feel it.

"Robin, why don't you take Aaron and Sarah on a ride on your R-Cycle?" Batman broke through the deafening tense silence. Aaron gasped in excitement as Robin smiled.

"Mom, could I please?!" The boy begged, tugging at his mother's black cape.

"As long as you wear a helmet. That goes for both of you."

"Dad, do I have to go?" Sarah asked, barely audible. His crimson eyes could clearly see the sadness that loomed around his young daughter.

"We're gonna be talking about some pretty heavy stuff, I'd rather you go and try to have some fun. Ok, kiddo?" He ruffles her hair as a weak smile curled upon her pink lips.

"Ok," she nods.

"Come on Sarah! Or we're going to leave without you." Aaron called from the hallway.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" She took off after her brother, slamming the door behind her.

Samantha let out a huff as she dropped her weight into one of the chairs that faced the heroes. She crossed her arms under her rather large breasts and glared at them through red slitted narrow eyes.

"So _chappy._ What was so important that we had to drag our asses all the way out here at short notice?" Samantha said, as Andy gracefully sat in the chair next to his counterpart.

"You've never tried to contact us before, assuming you even knew about us. What's this about?" Andy narrowed his blood red eyes, detecting a suspicious aura radiating off the heroes.

"We've been observing your "family" for quite some time now, from let's just say _The Beginning._ " Superman said, as he and Batman took a seat beside each other.

"How could you have known? Dominick said he wiped all of our information from the government, including his own." Andy said.

"Dominick Masters is an, shall we say, "associate" for Wayne Enterprises. Even before his Immortality Experiments. We like to keep tabs on people who used to work for us; especially since he "borrowed" our equipment." Batman's grunting voice said.

"So you've known, why wait until now to finally contact us?" Samantha asked.

"We had to wait for a more appropriate time; for the dust to settle. It has been quite interesting over the past decade, hasn't it?"

"Not exactly proud of it, to be honest." Andy said, recalling his past. Samantha averted Batman's gaze.

"Both of you seem to understand the seriousness of what you have done. But we can't let that happen again, can we?" Superman said.

"What do you mean?" The woman in black asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you honestly think I'm gonna pull any of that bullshit again, you're crazy. I have a family now and I've served my sentence and earned my freedom back. Both in the Mortal World and the Spirit World." said Andy.

"You have to understand that we can't just take your word for it. You almost destroyed the space time continuum, when you went on your rampage ten years ago," Superman said. "We know now that you weren't aware of your demon genes at the time and you were acting solely on pure instinct- and that's when we should have stepped in and corrected you, why we have decided to wait this long to contact you is that not all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit. We needed more information before we could truly take responsibility for both you and Samantha. And we've failed to do even that. But we won't fail this time, for the sake of Sarah and Aaron."

"What do they have to do with anything? If it's about those _things_ inside of them-"

"That's precisely the reason," Batman stepped in. "You've passed on your demon genes to Aaron through heritage. We could only assume he would experience the same thing you did, if not worse. He is the host of the pagan Sun God just as Sarah is the host of the Moon Spirit. But she is a different case, isn't she?"

Andy sighed. "I wasn't the only one experimented on. There were two others. We were all injected with Dom's DNA, so I guess you could call us clones of him, in a weird way. Daniel and Cassandra, the two other clones, had a child together sometime after the experiments. Just like I inherited demon genes, Daniel inherited angel genes; making Sarah a Nephilim. When she was born, rumors had spread around the Spirit World like a wildfire. Daniel and Cassandra apparently were planning to use her abilities to conquer the Spirit World, eventually the Higher Ups had to step in. They kidnapped her and placed her in our care. End of story."

"Hmm. . . What about Aaron? What's his story?"

Samantha smiled. "I was 17 when I had him, while I was still human of course. I was under Andy's protection at the time, whenever Daniel apparently went missing and was screwing with the Underworld's system or something like that. But, it was pretty obvious how I got pregnant," she laughed and winked at the heroes. "At first, everything was fine. I was healthy, Aaron was healthy. Everything was looking good. All of a sudden, I had unbearable abdominal pain and I was bleeding all the time. Dom did an ultrasound and here, a tumor the size of a baseball was growing on the outside wall of my uterus and was actually pushing on Aaron. Because Dom is a freaking genius and a doctor and a thousand other things, he did the surgery. The plan was to take Aaron out, remove the tumor, put Aaron back in. I was only 23 weeks pregnant then. Took Aaron out, he was a full grown baby. 7 pounds, 5 ounces and 18 weeks premature." The heroes straightened their posture and furrowed their eyebrows.

"That's. . . Not possible."

"Ha-how?-"

"Assuming you are familiar with The Underworld Council, a friend of Dom's, did some research. A God, even a newborn, is te picture of health. That's one of the key signs of having a God-like complex. Sarah had it too, she was born with that tattoo on her arm. It's the Moon Spirit's Crest." Andy said, leaving the legends baffled.

"Your children are truly extraordinary. . . But it's all the more a reason why we have to take them away." Superman said.

"WHAT?!" Samantha stood up from her seat.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We've dreaded this conversation for far too long, your children need a more profound and intense training, now more than ever as they are reaching pre-puberty. But there's no need to worry, they'll be in good hands. The Teen Titans are well qualified and well experienced."

"No. . . You can't do this! You can't take our kids away!" Samantha screamed out with tearful eyes.

"Why do they have to go away? Why can't we train them? We're perfectly qualified to train our own kids!" Andy growled.

"As parents, you're mentally and emotionally attached to them. They need to be pushed beyond their limits, conquer their fears and learn how to control their abilities. Your maternal instincts would just get in the way. Not only that, they need to learn independence and learn how to fight for themselves, _by themselves._ They depend so much on you, but all that has to change as soon as they step on the battlefield. They can't rely on you to save them every time they're in trouble."

"They're just kids. They aren't ready to become heroes yet." Andy snarled his opinion.

"They are more than just kids, they're try hosts of the legendary pagan deities. They're probably the most powerful beings on this earth. You can't baby them anymore and treat them like the fragile dolls you think they are. I realize this is hard for you, but it's for the best." Superman spoke.

"We'll we still get to see them?"

The heroes looked at each other for a moment, and nodded. "It's not recommended, but we can allow it."

"H-how long will it t-take?" Samantha attempted to restrain her urge to cry.

"However long it takes them to fully control their powers. We can't guarantee this will be a short term experience." Said the Dark Knight.

"What about school? At least give them a chance to have a somewhat normal life." Andy asked.

"We'll enroll them in school here. They'll develop normal friendships with the young citizens of Jump City and receive their education as well."

Andy shook his head. "Sarah always had trouble making friends. She's sort of a loner and prefers to be by herself. I'm afraid she's not gonna fit in, like she does at home."

"You don't need to worry about that," the Man of Steel said. "The kids here are different, they've seen things that have happened in this city. I highly doubt they'll discriminate your daughter. But if that would happen, she'll have her brother and the Teen Titans for support."

"What about their stuff though? Aaron and Sarah can't live without their instruments."

"You can deliver whatever they need overtime. But only the essentials." They nodded in unison.

"Are we going to meet these Teen Titans? I want to make sure we can actually trust them with our kids." Samantha crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Of course,"

"T-this is t-the only way?" She sobbed.

"Sam," Andy enveloped her hand within his large gloved ones. "This is what they need right now."

"Ok. ok. . .Can we just go now? I think we're done here." The heroes nodded.

"I told Robin to take Sarah and Aaron to their headquarters. You ready?" Batman says.

"Yeah," Sam huffs out weakly.

X~X~X~X~ Revolution ~X~X~X~X

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Beast Boy screamed as he tackled the black haired boy on the couch.

"Ha! You wish I cheated. I just have mad skills." Aaron said, throwing Beast Boy off of him and twirling the controller around his index finger skillfully.

"No way you can be that good!"

"Believe it!"

"Aaron. . . When are mom and dad coming back? I want to go home." Sarah weakly mumbled from the other end of the couch.

"Lighten up, little sis. It's not everyday you meet heroes like these."

"The next full moon is in two days. And already I can feel-" Sarah looked down at her hands as they twitched.

"Yeah, I know. The 21st of this month isn't that far behind either." Aaron said with a pained expression. "But, we'll get through it. We always do."

Both Aaron and Sarah looked up over the couch just as the doors slid open.

"Daddy!" Sarah jumped up and ran to her father.

"Hey princess!" He caught her and held his daughter close in a tight embrace. Her tiny arms wrapped around his large neck.

"Can we go home now?" His smiled faded and what was left of his demonic heart shattered into a million pieces at her innocent sentence.

"We. . . We have to tell you something. Let's go sit by your brother." She nods as she led them to the couch.

"Do you uh. . . Want us to be here for this?" Beast Boy awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, in fact, it would be better if everyone was here." Sam said. "Make the process go a bit more simply."

One by one, the teenage heroes took their seats on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, Aaron. . . This is one of the hardest decisions we've ever had to make." Andy started.

"It's not because we don't love you or we're mad at you in anyway. We think it's for the best. For you."

Andy sighed. "You two have to stay here for a little while."

"Why?" Aaron breathed out; shocked.

"It's why we came here, that's what we talked about with Batman and Superman. They believe that you need more training," Andy said.

"But, we would only hold you back from your potential. So, that's why the Teen Titans are going to train you."

"Awesome!" Aaron shouted.

"But. . . When do we get to go home?" Sarah asked with a tone laced with utter sadness.

"We don't know, Hun. As far as we know it could be months, years. . ."

"But we promise, we'll visit you all the time." That wasn't enough. Sarah's eyes grew wet with every word they spoke as she curled herself into a ball.

"Sarah, we're doing this because we love you." Andy pulled her on his lap as she cried into his chest.

"Honey, this isn't a punishment," the young mother brushed her daughter's hair back behind her ear. "We don't want you to get hurt, that's all. As soon as you complete your training, you'll get to come home. So make the best out of this while you can."

"But I-I w-won't get to s-see Uncle Dom o-or D-Dad anymore!" The young child sobbed, as her father rubbed her back soothingly. "A-and the full moon, w-what are w-we supposed to d-do?"

"We will figure something out when we come to that bridge. And Uncle Dom can visit when he can, and I promise you, we'll call you every night. Sound fair?"

Sarah wiped her teary blue eyes and sniffled before nodding in agreement.

"That's my big girl." Andy whispered before pressing his lips to her temple.

"Umm. . . Raven, is it?" Sam looked over the awkwardly uncomfortable Titans and called out to the purple haired girl in a dark blue cloak. The girl nodded.

"Take a walk with me, please." The young mother stood up and walked behind the couch.

"I'm coming too." Robin said, as he stood up with his arms crossed. Samantha glared at the two heroes over her shoulder as the doors slid open, Raven and Robin not that far behind.

"So. . . What's this about?" Raven asked as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"There's something that you should know about my children, that I need you of all people Raven to understand," the woman in black started. "Aaron is a lot like you. He's half demon. Sarah on the other hand… She's half angel. They're complete opposites in every way. As you can probably guess, me and Andy are not her biological parents. Well, I'm not at least. Her real parents planned on using her abilities to take over the Spirit World. When the Higher Ups decided to do something, they placed her with us."

"We know all this already from the reports, why are you telling us this again?" Robin asked.

"I know, but the reports probably left out one major detail. It's just a theory but. . . It happened with Andy, eventually it happened to Daniel. One day, their heritage is going to turn against them. Turn them against each other. Everything may be all rainbows and butterfly shit now, that's all going to change before you know it. Our family has been preparing for that day since they were born, but now the burden has been given to you."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. Sam sighed, and turned to look out the window, looking out over the city.

"They're the hosts of the pagan Sun God and the Moon Spirit. Even down to their genetic code, they're natural opposites. Raven, I need you to promise me something." Sam turned around and faced the teen. "I want you to protect them from any possible danger, even if that danger is themselves or each other. No matter what, keep them together. They need each other more than they realize. One cannot thrive if the other dies," Raven's violet eyes grew wide at the woman's statement. "Them being from your world, I want you to guide them through any obstacles they may face, teach them about their true potential, and once in a while, give them a beating if they're bad. I'm serious, you have my permission." Robin chuckles. "Ultimately, just let them be kids and let them have their fun. Ok?"

"You have my word," Raven said, as the two shared a smile.

 _ **Super long chapter, I know. But there's a reason why it's called a prologue. Also for those that are SUPER into this story so far, I've decided to write a book on the Immortality Experiments! YAY! I've talked to like ten different publishing companies- Scholastic, Little Brown Book, and a few others. And they seemed very interested. So keep an eye out for the Immortality Experiments book, probably sometime after I'm done with this fanfic I start officially writing my book. And yeah, leave any questions, comments, concerns in a review and hopefully I'll get a new chapter up in a few days. Love ya guys!**_


End file.
